The 100 : C&B
by Mystical Dimples
Summary: Cela se passe après le 02x16, Clarke est partis du Camp Jaha.
1. Chapitre 1 : Seul

Chapitre 1: Seul.

Cela faisait 5 semaines que Clarke était partie du camp Jaha. 5 semaines que personne n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle.

* * *

 **BELLAMY** :« On le refait encore une fois ! Regardez-moi. Pieds encré au sol, dos droit, inspiré, expiré, tirer. A vous »

 _Bellamy entenda des bruits de pas derrière lui, se retourna, voya Octavia les bras croisés._

 **OCTAVIA** : « C'est pas facile hein.

 **BELLAMY** : Sa fais 2 semaines que j'entraîne notre peuple, et ils ne savent toujours pas manier une arme.

 **OCTAVIA** : Sois patient, tout le monde n'a pas la même pratique que toi, dit-elle avec un sourire au coin de la lèvre. »

 _Bellamy lâcha un petit sourire_

 **OCTAVIA** :« Viens, Abigail veux te voir. »

 _Bellamy la suiva sans sachant ce qu'il attendait._

* * *

 **ABIGAIL** :« Bellamy te voila !

 **BELLAMY** : Quesqui ce passe ?

 **ABIGAIL** : Comme tu peux le savoir, cela fais 2 semaine que j'ai envoyer une patrouille a la recherche de Clarke..

 **BELLAMY** : Oui..? dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

 **ABIGAIL :** Ils l'ont trouvé.. dit-elle avec le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

 **BELLAMY** : Qu..Quoi? Ils l'ont trouvé ? Elle va bien ? Elle est où ?

 **ABIGAIL** : Je ne sais pas si elle va bien, mais elle loge dans un bunker, ses affaires y était, sa montre y était... »

 _Celui-ci resta sans voix, mais un grand sourire sur son visage apparaissait sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte._

 **ABIGAIL** : Je compte allé sur place, essayer de la convaincre.

 _Bellamy leva la tête d'un coup_

 **BELLAMY** : J-Je... Et si j'y allait ?

 _Un silence embarrassant s'installait dans la pièce._

 **BELLAMY** : Enfin, je ne veux pas vous offenser, mais peut-être que si j'y vais, les chances qu'elle revienne seront plus élevé. L'une des raisons qu'elle sois partis était votre regard sur elle alors.. peut-être qu..

 **ABIGAIL** : Oui, répondit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

 _Bellamy lui hocha la tête et Abigail lui donner les coordonnées du bunker et le laissa partir accompagné de 4 gardes_

* * *

VOILAAA!

Alors oui c'est très court mais pour le 1er chapitre j'ai voulu faire comme une introduction.

Les prochains chapitres seront plus ne vous en faite pas !

Si vous avez des commentaires a faire n'hésitez pas !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Seul (Partie 2)

Chapitre 2 : Seul (partie 2)

* * *

 _Cela faisait déjà 10 heures que Bellamy et les 4 gardes marchait en direction du bunker. Ils leurs restait moins d'une heure pour arrivé à destination et était tous les 5 épuisés. Bellamy était tous devant le groupe, il marchait tellement vite que les autres n'arrivait pas a suivre la cadence. Un des gardes s'approcha de lui._

 **DAVID MILLER** : « Elle ne va pas s'envolait, _lui dit-il en chuchotant en ayant un léger sourire au coin de la lèvre._

 **BELLAMY** : Quesqui te dit qu'elle va pas nous envoyer balader ?

 **DAVID MILLER** : On n'en sait rien, qui ne tente rien a rien. »

 _Bellamy le regarda s'en allait vers le groupe de derrière._

* * *

 _40 minutes plus tard, il arriva devant ce fameux bunker, Bellamy fixa celui-ci pendan minutes et décida d'y rentrait. En rentrant, il voya une fille blonde, dos à lui, entrain de faire son sac._ _C'_ _était bien Clarke. Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna brusquement un couteau à la main le pointant vers lui. Bellamy leva les deux mains en l'air tous en lui faisant un sourire._

 **CLARKE** : « Bellamy ?!

 **BELLAMY** : Salut Clarke, _dit- il_ _tous en gardant son sourire sur son visage._

 **CLARKE** : Quesqu.. Quesque tu fais là ?

 **BELLAMY** : Je suis la pour toi, il faut que tu rentres, on a tous besoin de toi au camp.

 **CLARKE** : Non.. _dit-elle en se retournant et en continuant de faire ses affaires_ , C'est trop tôt.

 **BELLAMY** : Écoute.. Je sais que tu t'en veux pour le Mont Weither, mais tu l'as fais pour TON peuple, tu ne peux pas...

 **CLARKE** : J'ai tué des enfants Bellamy ! Des gens qui été innocent ! _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante._

 **BELLAMY** : ON l'a fais ! On l'a fais tous les deux ! Tu n'as pas a traversé ça toute seule !.. »

 _Clarke le regarde avec un regard brisé sans dire un mot._

 **BELLAMY** : « Clarke,.. Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, Raven, Octavia, Monty... Moi.. »

 _Celle-ci ne décrocha pas le sol du regard._

 **CLARKE** : « Il faut que tu partes..

 **BELLAMY** : Pas sans toi.

 **CLARKE** : Alors c'est moi qui pars. »

 _Clarke prit le sac qu'elle préparait et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bellamy la stoppa en ce mettant devant elle._

 **BELLAMY** : « Tu ne peux pas toujours fuir Clarke. »

 _Clarke regarda Bellamy avec quelques_ _larmes sur les joues._

 **CLARKE** : « C'est trop dur.. »

 _Bellamy la prena dans ses bras alors que celle-ci s'éffonda._ _Bellamy la serra fort, comme pour lui dire qu'il est là pour elle. Quelques secondes plus tard,_ _Clarke fit_ _un p_ _as en arrière._

 **BELLAMY** : « Tu me fais confiance ? »

 _Clarke hocha la tête._

 **BELLAMY** : « Alors fais moi confiance si je te dit que tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et que tu es capable de revenir au camp. »

 _Clarke le regarda avec hésitance._

 **BELLAMY** : « Ok ?

 **CLARKE** : Ok... _dit-elle d'une voix toute douce. »_

 _Bellamy lui tendit sa main, Clarke la prena et sortit tous les deux du bunker. A l'entrée, les 4 gardes._

 **DAVID MILLER** : « Content de te revoir Clarke ! »

 _Celui-ci s'approcha de elle et lui fit un câlin, elle lui rendit. Les 3 autres gardes lui lâcha un grand sourire. Il_ _s_ _se mirent en route pour retourner au camp Jaha alors que la nuit commença à tomber. Sur le trajet Bellamy et Clarke ne s'adressa pas beaucoup la parole, celle-ci stressa alors Bellamy décida de la laisser tranquille._

* * *

 _Après 11 heures de marche, il arriva devant la porte du camp. Bellamy se metta à coté de Clarke._

 **BELLAMY** : «T'es prête ? _dit-il avec une voix inquiète._

 **CLARKE** : Non, mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière alors.. »

 _Les portes s'ouvrirent et tous les 6 marchèrent jusqu'à rentré dans le camp. Alors qu'ils n'avaient fais qu'un pas dans le camp ils entendirent :_

\- ILS SONT RENTRÉS !

 _Clarke sentit son cœur battre très vite._

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que l'autre** **!** **Es-que vous voulez des chapitres plus long ou cette quantité est bien** **?**

 **En tout cas j'espère que sa vous plaît !**


End file.
